


Stressing over nothing

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sceo Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Scott tries to surprise Theo for Christmas, but fails miserably...or does he?





	Stressing over nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This is a late Sceo Secret Santa fix for Tara! I hope you enjoy and that it tickles your fluff box 💗 (wanna thank Kane for helping me out with this 💕)

‘’Scott honey can you please bring me the mash potatoes?’’ Scott can hear his mother ask from the dining room.

‘’Okay!’’ He simply says, a smile on his face. He looks down at his phone, making sure that everything is going accordingly to his plan. It’s ten past six, meaning that Theo should be getting here at any moment. In other words: he’s going to be right on time.

He looks around, trying to find the mash potatoes, he looks down to the floor, and realizes that his lucky socks are a bit dirty (and yes, he’s wearing his ‘lucky’ socks, the socks in which he asked Theo out on a date. It may sound stupid, but at the time it had been the only thing that hadn’t been covered in blood. He doesn’t wear them usually, only in important occasions, like today.) And there’s a very good reason for that:

You see, four years ago today, Scott had finally (after years of self-loathing) had asked Theo out on a date…and, it paid off amazingly; if he does say so himself. That first date was the start of something big, something that would send them both on this crazy ride. A ride that Scott would cherish forever and would never have had if he hadn’t grown a pair. Which he’s glad he did, and he’s happy that Theo agreed to it, if not…he wouldn’t be here, about to do whatever it was that he was planning.

He looks down at the pocket of his pants, and he feels like he’s dropping through a thousand floors, as if the ground had opened and eaten him. Like his air had left his lungs in a rush, as if someone had punched him straight in the gut. He starts to frantically search his pockets, trying to make sure that the item (that he tried so hard not to lose) was still there.

It isn’t until he realizes that it isn’t there that he started to go into a full-blown panic attack. He started throwing stuff around in the counter, moving the food that his mother had cooked for him with so much love. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ he whispers at himself as he moves stuff around with desperation, some of the food spills into the floor, it’s not much and its far from being ruined but he knows that his mom won’t be so happy about it.

He just can’t get himself to care, not anymore, not when the night is ruin. Not when he ruined it. He’s angry at himself, angry for being forgetful, angry for letting Theo down. But he can’t give up yet. He’s proposing tonight, he just needs to search for the goddamn ring.

‘’Scott, what’s going on in there?’’ He hears his mother call from the other room, shit, some of the food spilled on the floor when he moved it all around. Not good. He looked towards the dining room, catching a glimpse of his mother getting up and walking towards him.

‘’I… may have caused a bit of a problem.’’ He says, looking at themes he made when Melissa walks in. She looks around, its not as bad as she thought. ‘’I…panicked.’’ He says, taking a step forward and looking at Melissa in the eyes, ‘’I….’’ He stops himself, he doesn’t want her to know…he just doesn’t know what to say.

He looks at her, and she can’t help but shake her head and sigh at the mess her son just made. She grabs a paper towel, hands one to Scott and crouches down; Scott following her lead. They both clean the mess, trying their best to make it as if nothing happened.

‘’So,’’ Melissa began when everything was put away, ‘’care to explain to me what happened?” Scott doesn’t know what to answer, he doesn’t want her to know that he’s asking Theo to marry him. He wants it to be a surprise, for her, for Theo, for everyone involve.

‘’Well…I saw a…rat…’’ He says on the last second. But really? A rat? There probably hasn’t been a rat here since before he was born. She’s not going to buy this at all. But to his luck, she just shoots him a look that says ‘I know you’re lying and you’re going to tell me later’ which it’s enough for him, he’ll have to come clean later; but hopefully by that time Theo would have a ring around his finger and all he’ll have to deal with is the happy chimera.

But in the meanwhile, he needs to find the ring, because without it there will be no proposal whatsoever…not that Theo wouldn’t mind, not like he cares about that stuff. But even if Theo didn’t care about that, he wants to make it special, he wants to give them something wonderful to look back at in a few years…he doesn’t want Theo remembering this day as the day that Scott lost his engagement ring. Nope, not going to happen…well it already did but he’s not proposing that is.

He hears the doorbell ring and by the scent of it, he can tell that it’s Theo, his Theo. He hears Melissa get up from her chair and walk towards the door- ‘’Wait mom, I’ll get it’’ He says speed walking towards the door, passing his mother who looks at him like he’s crazy. He shoots her a look that’s supposed to convey a subtle ‘sorry’ but it probably isn’t enough.

He opens the door and there he is, in all his glory…and damn…it’s like if Scott is seeing him for the first time again. Although this time there isn’t a giant wolf trying to steal his powers, and there’s no rain…and well Theo isn’t about to lie to him just like he had done last time.

It’s…beautiful… memorable even. Theo looks amazing, not that Theo never looks amazing. He can crawl out of the ground (which he did) and still look amazing.

‘’Scott? You alright there?’’ He hears Theo say, waking him up from the little road trip down memory lane he just had. He looks up and he finally meets Theo’s green eyes. Those beautiful eyes starting back at him. ‘’Earth to Scott? Can you stop drooling please? I know I look good, no need to put on a show, but please, act your age’’ Theo says in true Theo nature.

Scott can’t help but smile and whisper ‘’you always look good, Theo’’ which earns him an eye roll from the chimera, ‘’sorry, let me’’ he says and moves out of the way, letting Theo in, ‘’Mom and Chris are in the dining room, I’ll be there in a bit’’ he says smiling.

Once Theo is inside, he decides to run upstairs quickly to see if the little box with the ring is somewhere up there…it’s a bit of a stretch, since he’s not even staying here and has only gone upstairs twice since they got here a few weeks ago. Once when he came home with Theo and they had…recreated their first intimate time together…and the other time had been a few days ago when he had helped Chris move some boxes into the attic…the attic! That could be it! He must have dropped it there when he had to take his jacket off so that it wouldn’t get ruined.

Scott bolts his way up the stairs, he ignores the shouts of his mother reminding him not to run inside the house as he finally makes it all the way up and opens the little door to the attic. Before the little stairs hit the floor, he’s already jumping up into the attic, making sure that he doesn’t bump his head with the ceiling.

Once inside, he uses his werewolf eyes to adjust to the darkness of the dusty little room, he frantically searches all around for the tiny black box, and for the diamond ring that’s supposed to be inside (just in case it fell) after a few minutes of looking, he hears his name being called from downstairs, ‘’Just give me a minute’’ he shouts.

He resumes his search, but it’s futile, deep down he knows that it isn’t here. It would be a stretch if it was. There’s only one option left: the hotel they’ve been staying at, if he left somewhere, anywhere then it’s there it has to be! He runs downstairs immediately, not even closing the door of the attic. He makes it downstairs in a matter of seconds, he looks back at the dining room, making sure that they’re not looking at him (which thankfully they aren’t, he can hear Theo’s laughing at something Melissa said; probably something embarrassing he did when he was a child) he opens the door quietly and sneaks out.

He’s hit with the cold winter breeze, but thanks to his werewolf body he feels normal, he doesn’t even shiver with. He looks at his motorcycle and the car they had rented (which is obviously not an option since Theo has the keys for that) he searches his pockets for his keys…which aren’t there, he probably dropped them inside when he went on that mini panic attack.

‘’Fuck it,’’ he says, ‘’I can get there faster if I run’’ and with that, he’s off. Running like the true wolf he is. For some reason, luck decides to side with him now, there isn’t a lot of traffic, and he can run around the streets, which makes it faster. Plus, there aren’t a lot of people outside, all of them being away with family (what he should be doing) for the holidays or being too busy to see a man running around in cold weather.

Which is better than having someone calling him out on it or yelling at him to stop because he’s crazy (and he wouldn’t judge the person if they did call him crazy). After a few minutes of running, he finally makes it into the hotel… only to find out that he doesn’t have the key card for his room. Or his Id to give to the doorman, which sucks, but what sucks the most is that he knows the guy; they went to high school together, couldn’t he throw him a bone? A helping hand of sorts? He just needed to get into his room, nothing much.

But he can’t be mad over something so trivial the guy is doing his job after all. If there’s anyone to blame, it’s him. He forgot the ring…which he still has no idea where it could be (just hoping it’s in his room), he forgot the keys to his motorcycle, and he forgot his Id. He turned what was supposed to be an amazing, wonderful night…into a total mess.

He sits down in the bench in front of the hotel, trying to come up with a reasonable lie to tell Theo…his mom and Chris since telling them that he found a rat in the attic won’t suffice. And telling the truth without the ring is not an option. But deep down he knows that it won't be enough, he’s going to have to come clean one way or another.

He sits there for what feels like hours, wondering how he should explain himself truthfully, when he feels footsteps walking up to him. He doesn’t need to look up to know who it is. He can already tell by the scent…

‘’Scott? Are you okay?” Theo says, sitting down next to him. ‘’What’s going on?’’ he continues, and fucking hell. Scott won’t be able to lie to him, this is Theo for fucks sake. Of course, he’s going to have to tell the truth. There’s no lie in the world that Theo wouldn’t pick up on, especially if it comes from Scott.

He gets up from where he’s sitting and looks at Theo, holding out his hand for the chimera to grab. He feels the warm hands of Theo intertwine with his, and for some reason it makes him feel better, like all of his panicking was for nothing, Theo doesn’t need a diamond ring, he doesn’t need anything fancy. And Scott is a fool for thinking otherwise.

‘’You know what my favorite holiday is?’’ He asks, while walking towards the park on the opposite side of the street, where a huge Christmas tree sits in the middle, decorated with thousands of Christmas lights.

‘’Uh…Christmas?’’ Theo answers, unsure of what he’s saying. Scott can’t help but chuckle at that. He smiles and shakes his head, stopping and turning towards Theo, grabbing both of his hands, looking at those beautiful green eyes, that look almost golden with the Christmas lights reflecting on the.

‘’You’re my favorite holiday Theo,’’ he says with confidence, ‘’you’re my favorite day of the week, my favorite hour of the day, Theo’’ he continues, taking in a deep breath and trying his hardest to not cry, ‘’every hour I spend apart from you feels like I’m just drifting round, incomplete,’’ he says, and gets down on one knee, ‘’and honestly, I don’t feel like spending the rest of my life like.’’ He looks down, and sees a little straw, he picks it up and bends it into a ring. ‘’I wanted to do this properly, with an actual ring, but I lost it.’’ He chuckles, ‘’So, Theo Raeken, will you marry me?’’

Theo is trying to his best not to cry but failing miserably. He reaches into the jeans of his pocket, and pulls out a small black box, ‘’I found this in the bathroom floor near your jacket, I wanted to give it to you, but I didn’t know how. I guess there’s not a more appropriate time then now.’’

He forces Scott up, ‘’an alpha should never get on his knees’’ he says laughing, ‘’and yes’’ he says smiling like a fool, ‘’I will marry you.’’


End file.
